A song to sing
by Di-Bee
Summary: One of them was lonely, the other didn't want to be anymore. Sometimes music can express more than words. Letting dreams come true. Huddy Fluff a bit . One Shot. Possibly a sequel later. Can be read as friendship as well.


**Title : A Song to sing**

Disclaimer: Not mine

Spoiler: House´s head and Wilson's heart

Summary: One of them was lonely, the other didn't want to be anymore. Sometimes music can express more than words. Letting dreams come true. Huddy Fluff (a bit)One Shot. Possibly a sequel later.

Feedback: Please do!

Specials thanks to : Crema de Estrellas and her fic for the discovery of the Chopin Prelude in E Minor !

_I wrote this fic part thanks to this music. Try, if you like, to read it with it. Can help. ;-)_

_Chopin : Prelude in E_ (you can find it at deezer but the adresse don't want to appear)

Another very special thanks to Suallenparker ! For all the help on this fic, for hers, and... because she beta-ed this fic, and that without it, it'll be horrible. Unreadable. So thankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkks !!

_Special music, if you'd rather hear something less classical :_

_Pink : Misery_ (you can found this one at youtube. Thanks (again!)to Sueallenparker for the link !)

Another note : this story is sad, can also be read as Huddy friendship. There'll probably be another OS, coming soon, sort of sequel.

_'I had a dream. A song to sing. To help me cope with everything.'_ Abba

Cuddy buried her head in her hands, letting the tears threatening her eyes. Her appearance didn't matter for once. No one was here to see it for the moment. The few nurses still working were too busy to notice their boss still in her office. The nurses were, but someone, in a dark side of the hall, was staring at the tears going down the cheeks of the Dean. Someone who cared. Someone who wanted that to stop. Even if he sometimes could have been part of the reasons why the tears were growing under Cuddy's eyelids. What could he do for her ? Probably not much, but he wanted her to know that someone was there. And not the exact type of someone she expected to be there. Him. The one who started threatening her in college, to get her attention. He never lost it, but he sometimes lost her friendship, and he had never wanted it to happen. He wanted more, but was not able to even think of it. Just fews dreams. And not the type she could have thought of. He let a smile play with the corners of his lips for a moment. Thinking back to the past, when they still were smiling and joking with each other, not thinking too much to what will be happening next.

While 'speaking' with Amber, House had realize how much he wanted not to be miserable. How much his misery could disappear next to the woman he was staring at. Lisa Cuddy. Who could have thought it ! He could have. And sooner. But hiding his true feelings was part of the game, his game. And the star prize was misery. This time, he wanted to loose. For once in his life. Simply to be un-miserable. So that Cuddy could comfort him. Strange way to think, but he had never chosen the easy way, had he ?

He sometimes, since the bus crash, realized how much it had been hard to support his many traumas, comas, and all the medical bad symptoms he had been through. How many of his ordeal could have made her suffer too. She didn't deserve this. He had realized that when he finally woke from his coma after the last try to remember what had happen during this night. When he had seen her, the first thing he noticed was her anxious look staring at him, then her voice trying to calm him. And the next time, she was sleeping, curled on the chair next to his bed. Always there for him. In the bad moments, like in the goods. Except that there had been more worse times than good ones over the last few years...

He suddenly felt a strong need to play, guitar, piano, anything he could reach. To express himself better than he could with words. Just letting a few piano keys exhaling his sadness, her loneliness. Music always fitted his feelings, expressing them so much better than he could ever do.

Making his way back to the conference room, neither fast or slow, he sat on the bench and let his finger ride through the white and black keys. Notes floating into the air and forming once again his protection wall. He played, for him, for her, for them both, and his hope, that, one day, he could finally thank her for all she did the way she deserved it. But will this moment arrive ? Will it happen before everything explode in his head, before his name just stood as a memory in his co-workers minds ? A bad memory, something they would want to forget as soon as he will be dead. Letting his sadness go further in his notes, he just forgot everything, where he was, what he was doing there, just not to be too desperate, and regret it later.

A few meters away, the Dean found her way through her office door, leaving for the day, or most possibly the night, the hospital which had became the most and only important thing in her life. But was it ?

In the silence, she felt like attracted by a music, somewhere. With a sight, she thought someone should not have turn down the volume of some stereo, and decided to know where it came from, before going home to sleep. If she could find some sleep...

Making her way down the stairs, she heard distinctly a few piano notes invading the corridor leading to the conference room. With no doubt about the person playing, she approached the door, just opening it a little, trying to hear better. Once again, she let a few tears finding their way back her cheeks, doing nothing to stop them this time. Opening frankly the door, trying not to make too much sound, she entered the room, approaching the pianist, trying not to disturb him. She felt like she was part of the music, part of what he played, part of his life. She surely was, but none of them will let the other know about it. Or will they ?

A hand on his left shoulder, she closed her eyes, enjoying his playing, erasing all the bad thought which had been invaded her mind a few minutes ago. She felt his shoulder tensed under her touch, then relaxed by the time he got used to it.

After what seems for both of them an eternity, he stopped playing and looked up at her. Her dried tears on her cheeks had left black make up lines, but she didn't care. He did, and tried to erase it with his thumb. When their eyes met, they suddenly both realized that they shared so much more than a few music notes. House abruptly let the wood piano lid recover once again the keys and closed the moment. The charm of the music faded and they realized how close they were to one another, nearly touching. So close, so tempting. He then stood, trying not to let her see his feelings.

Like waking from a dream, Cuddy blinked and looked once more to the new part of her old friend she just discovered. The vulnerability, the feelings, the softness under the toughness of his everyday's protection. Even the wood wall in which he tried to envelop himself had scares, bad ones.

Without really knowing why, or maybe without wanting to know, she found his embrace. Human warmth was all she needed, wanted, right now. But his reaction surprised her. He let her did so, he responded and hugged her back. She even felt a few tears running down her neck where his head had found its place. Once again, she didn't want this moment to end, this dream to come back to reality. Like so many others did... Clung to him, she didn't want him to escape, not this time. The slight, nearly inaudible "Thanks." she then heard nearly made her heart skip a beat. Was this a dream, another one, or reality, the one which she had been waiting for for years ? Surrounded by his smell, she chose to trust her dreams, to trust him. Because, maybe, this time, it might end differently.

**Thanks again to Suallenparker. See you... at the sequel maybe. **

**Hope you liked it, and you like as well the little purple button right there... (Hope has never hurt anyone to my knowledge !)**


End file.
